inolvidable
by cute-cullen
Summary: bella pasara el mejor verano de su vida con el hombre perfecto para ella


NO! – grite despertándome, esta en mi casa en mi cama….tenia que olvidar estas estúpidas pesadillas y tenia que calmarme. Ojala no haya despertado a nadie. Me di vuelta y mire el reloj eran las 7:55 am dudaba que pudiera seguir durmiendo así que opte por levantarme, tome una ducha me vestí –con unos short y un top azul rey y mis infaltables zapatillas-

Hoy día empezaban oficialmente mis vacaciones de verano. Estoy tan emocionada mis padres nos regalaron a mi hermano emmett y a mi un viaje con todo pagado a una especie de isla turística en el mar mediterráneo.

Nuestro vuelo salía a las 9:00 será mejor que despierte a mi hermano Em. Nuestros padres se fueron a una segunda luna de miel a Tailandia! Cuando nos contaron no lo podíamos crees pero en fin. No podíamos hace nada mas que disfrutar nuestras merecidas vacaciones.

Em.-toque su puerta la ultima ves que entre sin tocar me lleve una vista de su no agradable trasero fue H-O-R-R-I-B.L-E ¡!

Em- grite es que cuanto puede dormir una persona ¡tendríamos que llevar a emmet al doctor duerme y come como oso! Eso no es normal….aunque bueno los swan no somos normales..Es cosa de mirarme a mi…

_EMMET! Quieres mover tu trasero ahora mismo de esa puta cama!-grite a todo pulmón emmet salto y callo de la cama no pude contener las risas

Jajajaja emmet ya deja de jugar y arréglate no te olvides donde iremos hoy- le dije se para de un salto y me miro con ojitos brillosos

Enana – empezó emmet pero lo corte

Es bella ya eestoy grande tengo 17!-dije con falsa indignación por lo cual el solo rio

Esta bien OH SUPER BELLA-dijo dramáticamente. Rodé mis ojos-claro que lo se esta todo listo me ducho y nos vamos ok- yo solo asentí y Salí de su habitación.

-muchas horas mas tarde…..-

Acabábamos de llegar y esto era increíble!

Bella viste a todas las chicas ohh dios esto es el paraíso- dijo em y se fue siguiendo a una escultural rubia.

No sabia bien de que iba todo esto pero era como una gran villa donde estaban los jóvenes al mando de todo y en cuanto a donde teníamos que instalarnos nos daban una casa y nos designabas un numero de personas. Era mixto no le di muchas vuelta al asunto.

Fui a ver donde me tocaba – mmmm swan…swan…-buscaba estaba distraída por lo mismo no me di cuenta cuando choque con algo duro y que olía muy bien…y caí al suelo…y todo se volvió negro….

Hey! Hey! Despierta – decía la voz mas hermosa del mundo era aterciopelada y con toque sensual…ohh vamos bella desde cuando la voz de un chico te parece sensual? Me recrimine a mi misma ni siquiera haz besado a un chico! Ooo eso no era verdad teóricamente si me besaron pero yo no devolví el beso- o vamos… tendré que llevarte a otra parte- el chico hablaba consigo mismo

Y yo no sabia por que mierda no reaccionaba a lo mejor quede en shock por su dulce voz….ohh vamos! No otra vez

De pronto sentí un fuerte olor que me hizo abrir los ojos y me encontré con unos intensos ojos verdes observándome con curiosidad y un toque de diversión

En yo emm lo siento…-y ese fue un intento patético de disculpas registrado por bella swan- de verdad no quería causar molestias- en ese momento me pare y lo observe entero y valla ahora si que me encontraba en shock! El era hermoso lo quede mirando descarada mente y cuando me volví a fijar en su rostro tenia una sonrisa torcida realmente sexy"

No hay problema…-espero mi nombre

Bella …bella swan-dije rápidamente

Un placer bella- OMG mi nombre sonaba tan bien sus labios- soy Edward cullen-sonrio y me dejo sin aliento

-emm este gracias de verdad edward - estaba parada en medio de una hermosa sala seguro que esta era su casa por las vacaciones oh eso me acordo una cosa-ohh lo siento me tengo que ir ojala nos veamos - dije y sali corriendo dejando a un atonito edward parado en medio de la sala

bien esto era realmentemente increible iba caminando de vuelta a ver cual casa me habian destinado. luego de un momento de buscar y de soportar las miraditas de un chico rubio de ojos azules. que en pocas palabras era asqueroso.

alfin!-explame cuando di con mi nombre-a ver..-murmure

_emmet swan-_genial iba con emmet no era suficiente soportarlo casii todo el año ahora igual mis vacaciones no esque no lo quiera pero luego de 17 años de vivir con el termina cabreando.

_isabella swan- _uiii como odio mi nombre!

_jasper hale_

_rosalie hale_

_alice cullen- _o no puede ser!

_edward cullen-_creo que me desmayaria iba a tener que compartir casa con ese adonis! y yo que me tube que controlar tanto para no saltar a sus brazos en unos minutos que puedo esperar en todo el verano! terminaria violandolo ohh por dios que pensamientos estoy teniendo! esque todo esto era tan nuevo para mi eso que lo habia visto solo una vez!

cuando llegue llegue a la casa estaban todos los que supuse que serian mis compañeras de casa. cuando logre entrar en el salon sin caeerme -mensione que soy extremadamente torpe. yo creo que en mi antigua vida fui realmente mala para mereser esto.entre pero andes de llegar a mi destino propese con mis pies- sip aunque no lo crean tropesaba con mis propios pies patetito lo se-y cuando iba callendo cerre mis ojos para esperar el impacto que nunca llego.

te encuentras bien- pregunto una irresistible voz cerca de mi, estremeci y el solto una risita.

em si gracias- repondi safandome de su agarre...de sus fuertes y grandes y varoniles manos con unos **hermosos y largos dedos pero que dedos**. esta tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que teniamos compañia estaba emmet agarrando la cintura de la rubia que persiguio cuando llego. lo mire extrañada y el solo sonrio y se encojio de hombros. habia un chico real mente alto bueno en realidad no sabia que tan alto pero esque al lado de esa pequeña chica que parecia duende asta yo me veria un gigante.

la chica rio y dijo- hola soy alice-se apunto - este es jasper- apunto al chico que esta al lado de ella y luego apunto a la rubia- y esa es rosalie-termino

llamame rose solamente- dijo la rubia bueno rose

uhnmm un gusto conocerlos a todos llamenme bella- dije algo sonrojada ya que todos me miraban y edward rio yo lo mire y rio aun mas fuerte luego estaban todos riendo y yo no sabia que carajo pasaba asta que alice hablo.

bueno nos vamos para que puedas seguir mirando los dedos de mi hermano-rio otra vez- disfrutalo - dijo y me guiño un ojo provocando que me sonrojara.

y hay cai en la cuenta que tenia la mano de edward entre mas mias .-ohoh porfavor que no sea lo que creo...

emm bueno si es lo que crees cuando llegaron estabas hablando y mirando mis grandes dedos- dijo y rio un poco avergonzado.¿ pero es acaso hay algo mas lindo que edward asi?

era increible!.

shit! - grite - otra vez diijo en voz alta mis pensamientos yo lo siento disculpa...-esta tratando de disculparme por averle hecho pasar un mal rato pero no me dejo puso unos de sus hermosos dedos en mis ladios para silenciarme

no hay problema. dijo sonriendo- y bueno este ...-se veia nervioso como si no supiera si hablar o no- yo .. este toco el piano, cuando quieras toco para ti- OMG

si claro me encantaria-casi grite esque de verdad me emocionaba.

asi comenso el mejor de los veranos. no me separaba por nada de edward nos hicimos muy amigos ya que compartiamos los mismo gustos en musica libros peliculas...era agradable estar con el me siento segura y protegida como en este momento con sus brazos alrededor mio. estabamos en su habitacion viendo una pelicula lo mas provable esque nos quedamos dormidos

me movi un poco para cadar cara a cara con el. es tan hermoso que duele. mandibula recta con pomulos algo pronunciados una nariz recta y sus labios daria cualquier cosa por besarlo el me habia contado que tampoco nunca habia dado un beso por que ninguna chica le habia interesado de esa forma. esa afirmacion me alegro y pero me puso triste ya que me hizo pensar en todas las mujeres guapas que rechazo y yo no era realmente guapa como para que el se fijara en mi. pero trate de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente y lo segui obserbando,su pelo siempre despeinado le daba un toque sexy y por ultimo sus hermosos ojos aunque cerrados eran lindos sus cejar y sus espesas pestallas.

de repente abrio sus ojos y me miro intensamente en otra situacion ubiese apartado la mirada pero no ahora, ahora que sabia que lo amaba. si porque yo lo amaba fue una revelacion que tube . sus ojos tenian un brillo especial que no supe reconocer. de pronto edward se avalanzo sobre mi y me beso. yo quede debajo de su cuerpo y no dude en responderle el beso con todo el amor que sentia por el. el tenia mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y fue dejando besos por todo mis cuello y enevitablemente solte un gemido, esto era algo tan nuevo para mi aunque no era tonta y sabia lo que pasaba. mi cuerpo desiaba a edward lo sentia sobre todo mi entrepierna que estaba mas que humeda.

edward me miro sorprendido y trato de alejarse de mi, cosa que no permiti jalandolo con mis piernas las cuales puse alrededor de su cintura. y fue hay cuando lo senti .senti lo duro que estaba y era por mi! sonrei en el momento en que los dos soltamos un gemido.

el deprondo comenzo a besarme apasionada mente y embistio contra mi aun con ropa y creo una friccion deliciosa y yo gemi mas bien grite el se asusto y me miro preocupado y se levanto y comenso a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

bella de verdad lo siento..bueno en realidad no lo siento pero se que estubo mal lo que hise te falte el respeto yo no me comporte como un caballero ..yo..-no deje que siguiera hablando me levante y corri hacia el y lo abraze con mis piernas tome su cara en mis manos y lo bese .

edward yo se que tu eres un caballero me lo has demostrado nunca dudaria de ello-le dije para que se relajara- y me alegro de que no te arrepientas porque yo tampoco lo hago, pero te entiendo si no quieres segir- dije sonrojandome y bajando mi cabeza.

bella mirame- dijo pero yo no lo hice- bella mirame - ordeno lo mire y me sonreia-claro que quiero estar contigo es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vidaa yo...-callo y miro mis ojos intensamente- yo no se lo que me pasa realmente pero no puedo imaginar ya una vida sin ti bella yo te amo-dijo y quede en shock

no tienes que respond..-no lo deje terminar y lo bese

edward ohh dios yo igual te amo con toda mi alma!- dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara igual o mas grande que la que tenia edward.

seguimos besandonos y riendonos . terminamos otra vez en la gran cama. edward sobre mi besando todo la extension de mi niveo cuello. de a poco le fui quitando su camisa y era realmente hermoso, el quito mi polera y quede en un sujetador color azul que hace pocos dias me habia regalado alice-con alice y rose ahora somos muy amigas-.

hermosa...mi bella - dijo mirando con devocion mis pechos luego subio su vista- te amo ...y amo cuando te sonrrojas- dijo y rio al ver que me ponia aun mas roja.

no se en que momento termine desnuda sentada encima de edward, quien solo estaba con unos boxer negros. comenze a bajarlos lentamente y en el proceso pase a tocar su dura erecion , por lo cual el gruño.

yo nunca habia visto uno de esos de verdad y tenia mucha curiosidad . cuando termino con mi labor me dedique a ver su muy dotado cuerpo y me detube em su parte mas sencible acerque mi boca a su miembro y le di un pequeño beso . edward me miro y me puso debajo de su cuerpo .

creo que es mi turno...-murmurro- solo relajate amor...- y en ese momente conoci el paraiso edward esta haciendo maravillas con su lengua en mi sexo! esto era simplemente genial

ohhh edward- gemi y grite cuando llegue a mi orgasmo_ el primero _repeti.

el me sonrio feliz orgulloso de el mismo

ahora me toca a mi..- dije tratando de voltearlo pero el no me lo permitio y me miro con reproche

no bella no es necesario que lo hagas-nego freneticamente- no tienes porque hacerlo bellAAA!- grito en el momento que lleve todo, bueno lo mas que pude de su moembro a mi boca y esto era increible. lejos de pensar que era asqueroso era la mejor experiencia del mundo sentir que le das placer a la persona que amas.

me aleje de su miembro y dije- lo se no te preocupes ... es solo que yo si quiero hacerlo- dije y le sonrei el sonrio y me levanto ya que estaba de rodillas a un lado de la cama

ya lo se pero ahora es hora de que disfrutemos los dos- de repente su mirada cambio a una de indesicion- bella yo nunca he estado con nadie porfavor si hago algo que te lastime porfavor avisame y yo me detendre. entendiste- medijo muy preocupado esa era una de las cosas que amaba de mo edward siempre se preocupaba de mi seguridad.

ok esta bien aunque no creo que te pida que pares - dije el sonrio y me beso . suave mente entro en mi al principio dolio . y mucho me tense edward no dejaba de decirme cosas dulces al oido eso aminoro un poco el dolor. luego del dolor senti la mejor sensacion de mi vida . edward entraba y salia de mi fuerte pero cuidadoso .

ohh edward no..ooo te detengas ...sigue o si!- gritaba y edward gruñia

ohhh bella te amo- dijo al borde del placer mas intenso

te amo-repeti justo en el momente en que los dos terminamos nuestro maravilloso orgasmo nos miramos no hacia falta decir nada todo era perfecto.

nos quedamos abrazados y dormimos , yo por mi parte feliz al saber que habia encontrado al hombre perfecto para mi y de saber que el me hacia tan feliz como yo le hacia a el. en unas semanas terminaban nuestras mejores vacaciones pero este veranano seria inolvidable y edward estaria conmigo siempre y eso me llenaba de una alegria descomunal.


End file.
